fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein Glee Dankeschön
thumb|left|332px|GoogleHallo, ich möchte hier keine Story im eigentlichen Sinn schreiben. Ich versuche zu jedem hier den ich kenne einen kleinen Absatz im Glee Style schreiben. Es soll in einer gewissen Art ein Dankeschön sein, denn ihr habt mir im letzten Vierteljahr unbewusst viel geholfen. Ich entschuldige mich wenn nicht jeder sich hier gewürdigt sieht aber ich kenne leider nicht alle die hier angemeldet sind :) Ich hoffe es wird gefallen. Ansonsten sage ich DANKE. Der Matti Mel Was soll man über Mel sagen. Sie liebt ihre Jungs in Glee, man kann sich hevorragend mit ihr streiten. Sie hat einen Dickkopf der ist echt nicht gut zu knacken. Wenn ihr etwas nicht passt dann kann es sein das sie schnell mal überreagiert aber wenn man das kennt ist sie echt ne liebe Person die ich nicht missen möchte. Sie ist ehrlich und sagt das einem auch. Das kann oft schmerzhaft sein aber nie falsch. Deswegen freue ich mich auch ihr diesen kleinen Abschnitt zu widmen. Und wer wird da wohl mitspielen? Na klar der Darren :)thumb|248px|justjared.com Ein normaler Spaziergang Ich war jetzt schon seit fast 10 Tagen in Los Angeles. Eine herrliche Stadt, fast immer sonnig und der Strand, ein Traum. Seit fast zwei Jahren habe ich für diesen Trip gesparrt, und nach dem Abi ging es sofort ins Flugzeug und up and away. Ich war schon im Chines Theater, am Strand von Malibu und selbstverständlich an den Fox Studios, wie könnte ich nur nach USA fliegen und nicht den Ort meiner absoluten Lieblingsserie Glee besuchen. Seit nun mehr als 6 Jahren schaute ich die Serie, mal mit mehr mal mit weniger Spass aber immer mit Leidenschaft. Mein absoluter Lieblingsdarsteller war und bleibt immer Darren Criss aka Blaine. Schon als er in der 2. Staffel eine Gastrolle bekommen hatte fand ich ihn toll, ich war da zwar oft alleine mit meiner Meinung denn die meisten die Glee schauten fanden Lea Michele oder Cory Monteith heiß. Aber ich halt Darren. Als ich gestern das Studio besuchte war er leider nicht am Set. Es waren nur Naya und Mathew zufällig am Studio und natürlich holte ich mir meine Autogramme. Für heute hatte ich mir den Strip vorgenommen, die berühmte Strasse mit ihren teuren Läden und den Schönen und Reichen. War schon toll die ganzen Schaufenster zu sehen von Bulgarie, Chanel, Benetton und Dior aber ein Blick auf die Preise trieb mir den Puls hoch. Die wollten für ein einfaches Seidenkleid 5.000 $, das war doch abnormal. Da es wieder ein heißer Tag war und ich so langsam durstig wurde suchte ich nach einer Erfrischung. Zwei Nebenstrassen weiter fand ich einen kleinen Softshop. Ich stellte mich in die Reihe um zu bestellen. Vor mir stand ein junger Mann mit blauem Kapuzenshirt und er unterhielt sich mit seinem Handy. Als er endlich an der Reihe war da der Typ vor ihm fertig war machte er keine Anstanten zu bestellen, er war durch sein Telefonat zu sehr abgelenkt. Ich konnte nach einer Minute des Beobachten mich nicht mehr beherschen. Ich tippte dem Kerl auf die Schulter und meinte :" Hey you, hurry up. There are someone other who want´s to order:" In diesem Moment dreht er sich um und mir bleibt die Spucke weg. Da stand tatsächlich, live und in Farbe Darren Criss vor mir und lächelte mich an. " I´m sorry. Please order you, i need some minutes." Er lies mich vor und ich bestellte völlig irritiert meine Coke und ein Sandwitch. Ich blieb einfach danach im Laden stehen und gaffte Darren an. Er bestellte, nachdem er fertig telefoniert hatte ,ebenfalls etwas zu trinken und essen. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und sprach ihn an. " I´m sorry , i dont know who you are." Ich musste mich wie ein kleines Mädchen angehört haben das seine erste Barbie Puppe in den Händen hielt. Er reagierte aber recht cool und zog an seinem Becher. " Hey, no matter. It was my fault. So you are not from America right?" " Ähhh yes, i´m from Germany." " Oh really, cool, on our last Glee Tour we stay in Berlin, that´s a amazing city." Wenn er gewusst hätte das ich damals fast 8 Stunden vor dieser blöden Halle in Berlin gewartet hatte um mir das Konzert anzuschauen. Er öffnete mir die Tür und meinte " come, just a short walk." So lief ich mit Darren Chris eine Strasse in L.A entlang und wir unterhielten uns über alles mögliche. Ich erzählte ihm natürlich das ich Glee und vor allem ihn in der Rolle des Blaine Anderson liebte. Er freute sich tierisch einen Fan aus Deutschland hier zu haben. Er fragte mich ein wenig über meine Familie und mein Leben in Deutschland und ich antwortete. Ich wunderte mich dass wir nicht von Fans oder Fotografen belästigt wurden aber er wiegelte nur ab. " They know me, so its ok. When we have a premiere or something like this then ok but here is private life." Ich nickte und hing einfach an seinen Lippen. Als wir wieder den Strip erreichten meinte er dass er sich jetzt von mir verabschieden müsse da noch Arbeit im Tonstudio auf ihn wartete. Er gab mir noch ein Autogramm auf mein Glee Poster und gab mir seinen privaten Twitter und Skype Account. Dann stieg er in einen Wagen und fuhr davon. Ich denke heute noch gerne an diese wunderschöne halbe Stunde in L.A. Ab und an schreibe ich ihm eine Nachricht und er konnte sich sogar noch an mich erinnern. Alles in allem war das einer der schönsten Tage in meinem Leben. Mia Sie war eine der ersten mit der ich hier Kontakt hatte. Erst später stellte sich heraus das sie eine der Jüngsten hier war. Sie steht zu dem was sie meint, auch auf die Gefahr hin damit jemanden vor den Kopf zu stossen aber das zeichnet sie auch aus. Ungerechtigkeiten aus ihrer Sicht kann sich nicht leiden und kämpft dann mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel dagegen an. Ihre Storys über Will, vorzugsweise mit Emma oder mit Quinn als Partnerin sind legendär hier. Sie steht zu sich und der Welt und das muss man respektieren und annerkennen. Natürlich wird ihre Story mit Will aka Matt spielen denn alles andere währe schlichtweg gelogen. Ein ungewolltes Telefonat thumb|left|220px|GoogleSchon wieder so ein beschissen langweiliger Samstagabend. Die Eltern sind weg und der grosse Bruder säuft mal wieder auf irgendeiner Party. Im TV kommt nix gescheites und auf DVD hab ich keinen Bock mehr. Also den Lappi angemacht und in den Chat, eventuell ist ja da was los. Der Bildschirm lädt mal wieder ewig, blödes W-Lan aber ich bin ja selber schuld, hätte halt letztens nicht bis morgens um 5 surfen sollen. Jetzt haben meine Eltern die Netzwerksteckdose in meinem Zimmer tot gemacht. Und das W-Lan ist nur bis 24 Uhr an, danach fährt der Splinter runter und ich kenn das bescheuerte Passwort nicht. Wow endlich ploppt das Fenster auf. Ok, Franzi is da, Emi, Jojo und Mel. Schade, währ noch cool wenn Meli da währe aber egal, erst mal alle begrüssen. So und jetzt einfach zur Belustigung ein paar Smileys spamen, ich bin mal gespannt ob Franzi was sagt. Hey ne die ist ja heute cool drauf, ich mag sie ja so oder so. Oh mann is echt cool wenn ich mal net weis was ich tun soll kann hier her kommen und meine Laune hebt sich. Wow, ja ja ja Meli is da, gleich mal anschreiben und über Justin Bieber reden, ausser mit Emi und Meli gibt es nicht so viele mit denen ich damit kommen kann aber egal ich liebe ihn und stehe dazu. Was meint sie ? Ob ich diese Seite kenne wo sie die geheimen Skype Nummern der Stars verraten,. Ne natürlich nicht, also her mit dem Link. Irgendwie traue ich mich nicht drauf zu klicken, am Ende schauen mich nackte Männer oder so an oder ich hol mir einen Virus. Ach komm, egal.--------Wow, also da stehen sie ja echt alle. George Clooney, Brat Pitt, Brintey Spears, Kesha und MATT????? Das kann doch jetzt nur ein Scherz sein oder ? Meli meint das währen alles echte Nummern und kein Fake. Aber soll ich da wirklich anrufen?? Mannno ich bin so ängsltich gerade, aber Meli meint ich könnte ja sofort wieder auflegen. Hmm ok probieren kann ich es ja. Erst mal Skype aufmachen, boah das läd ja ewig wieder. Endlich oben, jetzt mal die Nummer eingebeben. Es wählt...... "Hallo?" --Scheiße!! Da war wirklich jemand dran, sofirt auflegen. Ich muss erst mal ein Monster auf den Schock trinken, am Ende war das wirklich Matt, cool. AHHHHHHHHHHH der ruft zurück. Was mache ich jetzt??? Der legt einfach net auf und immer wenn ich auf abweisen drücke ruft er wieder an. Ok, wird warscheinlich irgend so ein alter Sack sein, mach ich halt auf unschuldiges Mädel das sich verwählt hat, wird schon schief gehen. "Hallo ?" " Hey did you call me some minutes ago?" " Ähhh yes, sorry it was a little mistake Sir." "Aha, where did you calling?" " Öhmmm ...Germany?" "You must be joking, you call me from Germany and say its a mistake?" " Ähhh YES SIR" " How old are you?" " 15!" " You lie, you´re not older then 13 !" " FU.... ähh ok youre right" " Ok, thats clear. OK Girl listen, you have your fun and its ok but i need to sleep ok?" " Yeah i understand. Sorry ....whats your Name?" " Allright, Thanks and my name is Mathew Morrison. Good Night!" Aufgelegt. Der hat einfach aufgelegt........oh man wenn ich das im Chat erzähle glauben die mir das eh net. Ich glaubs ja selber net. Das war Mathew ..... OMG OMG OMG OMG. Ich sterbe gleich........ Emi Zu ihr ist zu sagen. Nettes Mädel mit einem grossen Herz für eigentlich jeden. Sie mag es nicht wenn wir uns streiten und versucht immer zu vermitteln. Ist ne Romanikerin par Exelance und eigentlich mit jedem gut. Man kann ihr auch eigenltich nie böse sein weil sie sich immer toll verhält. Sie liebt, nein verehrt ist das bessere Wort Lea Michele aka Rachel Berry. Ihr Storys mit ihr und natürlich dem passenden Gegenüber Finn sind Legende hier im Wiki. Zuletzt muss man ihr Talent loben auch zuhören zu können und einem das Gefühl zu geben net unwichtig zu sein. Und selbstverständlich kann ihre Kurzgeschichte nur mit Lea zu tun haben :) thumb|274px|blogsport.comEin süßer Fan Ich liebe es ja zu fliegen aber wenn man in 5 Tagen zweimal um die Welt gechattet ist vergeht einem irgendwann mal die Lust und dann auch noch ohne Cory, dass macht mir zu schaffen. Aber dafür wirst du auch hin und wieder von ganz netten Menschen überrascht. So wie am letzten Donnerstag, da war ich für die Promo des dritten Glee Kinofilmes in Deutschland, man muss sagen vorher kam ich aus Japan also Stress pur. Wir setzen also zur Landung in Frankfurt an, ich staune immer wieder das die Deutschen so tolle Flughäfen haben, kein Vergleich zu den meisten bei uns in den Staaten. Ich hatte ein wenig über dem Pazifik geschlafen aber richtig fit war ich noch nicht. Wir gingen durch die Fist Class Lounge um mein Gepäck zu holen. Dann wollte ich noch einen Kaffee in aller Ruhe trinken denn diese aufgewärmte Suppe im Flieger macht mich nur krank. Aber die blöde Kaffeemaschine war kaputt also kein heißer und frischer Kaffee für Lea. Ich lies mich erst mal in einen der weichen Ledersessel fallen, bis der Fahrservice kommt dauerte es noch, wir hatten etwas Rückenwind und kamen 20 Minuten früher an als geplant. Meine Assistentin hackte schon wieder wie verrückt auf ihrem Telefon rum. Alles organisieren aber für nen Kaffee konnte sie auch net sorgen. Also wurde es mir zu bunt, Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt und durch die Tür raus in die grosse Halle, da wird es ja irgendwo Kaffee geben und ich glaube so schnell erkennt man mich nicht wenn ich nicht zurecht gemacht bin, dachte ich. Ich muss gestehen, Frankfurt ist nicht gerade klein, ich musste ein paar Minuten suchen bevor ich einen Stand mit Kaffee fand. Ich stellte mich brav an und lächelte etwas über mich selber. In New York könnte ich das nicht machen ohne eine Schar von Fotografen um mich zu haben. Als ich endlich dran war und einen "doppelten Frankfurter mit Sahne", keine Ahnung was das eigenltich war aber er schmeckte hervorragend, bestellt hatte fiel mir ein, du hast ja gar kein Geld dabei! Alles in der Handtasche und die in der Lounge, oh das schien böse zu werden. Ich konnte schon die Schlagzeile lesen :" US Serienstar in Deutschland im Gefängniss - Kaffee nicht bezahlt!" Ich tat so als ob ich in meinen Taschen nach Geld kramte um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen aber natürlich war da nix! Der Mann schaute mich schon böse an und ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte denn Deutsch verstand ich eh nicht. Also versuchte ich zu lächeln und hoffte ein Wunder würde geschehen. Und tatsächlich geschah es, ein Mädchen, allem Anschein mit seiner Familie auf dem Weg in den Urlaub lief an unserer Schlange vorbei und genau in dem Moment fiel dem Mädchen seine Tasche runter und der Geldbeutel der darin war ging auf. Mehrere Münzen verteilten sich auf dem Boden. Wir bückten uns beide zeitgleich um nach den Münzen zu greifen, ich gab dem Mädchen mehrere in die Hand und da schaute es mich an und ihre Gesichtsmuskeln schienen eingefroren zu sein. " D...d...du , Lea, oh mein Gott.! Mama, Papa hier steht Lea Michele!" " Komm schon Emi, du kannst nicht überall Lea sehen, das wird ja schon zur Manie." Ich hob eine Munze mit einer grossen 2 drauf auf und hob es dem Mädchen hin. " Sorry but, can i have this. I need my coffee and have no money." Das sie nicht losschrie war alles, sie nickte nur ganz schnell und meinte: "Jajaa, i mean yes of course.Please." Ich nahm die Münze und bezahlte schnell meinen heißen Kaffee und verlies die Reihe. Etwas abseits fragte ich das Mädchen ob es mich wirklich kennen würde und tatsächlich, sie hieß Emi, war hier aus der Gegend und war nach eigenem Bekunden der grösste Lea Michele Fan den man sich vorstellen konnte.Ihr kamen fast die Tränen dabei vor Freude und auch ich freute mich so einen netten Fan hier zu haben. Als wir uns verabschiedeten lies ich mir noch ihre Adresse geben. Wenn sie aus dem Urlaub zurück kommen würde sie ein kleines Dankeschön im Briefkasten finden. Eine Backstage Karte für unser Glee Konzert nächsten Monat. Verri Sie ist unser "Gute Laune Bär" im Wiki. Immer nett, immer höflich und anständig. Ich hätte heute noch einmal mich über sie zu beschweren wegen schlechter Laune oder Frechheit. Sie hilft wo sie kann, hört zu, vermittelt und hatte coole Ideen. Ihre dreit teiligen Finchel Storys sind ein riesen Highlight hier und auch die anderen Storys, ob One Shots oder längere sind von toller Qualität. Verri verzeih mir bitte wenn ich Darren nehme und nicht Rider ( wird der so geschrieben ???? sorry :) ) aber mir fällte einfach zu Darren eher etwas ein. Also ich hoffe es gefällt Dir :) thumb|left|204px|GoogleDer Aha Effekt Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:GleeChatFF Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash